


That's my sunshine

by Shinigamibutter



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Gen, He just wants him happy, Slight 2Jae, Youngjae is sunshine, protective JB
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 14:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Jaebum worries A prospective on Jaebum's thoughts on Youngjae





	

His smile lights up the room, every time he laughs it lights up my soul. And as many times as I've seen it, I still feel this way every time. It's always an overwhelming feeling of relief that I get when I see he's still smiling. Even when he has every right to frown or feel down. 

I know he isn't fragile, yet he is sensitive. He doesn't need to tell me for me to know. It hurts him when our ahgase bypass him, don't acknowledge him, or over look him. It hurts me too. Because I know he worries that he's not doing enough. He is working so hard, and has been ever since he made us the seven that we are. Since he made us whole.

When this happens, and it does too often, I'm not the only one who worries. It might be unspoken most of the time but Youngjae is our secret favorite. He's so easy to tease and spoil none of us can help ourselves. Without him we wouldn't be Got7, without any of us we wouldn't be whole. And together we are stronger and complete.

Yet I still worry because everyone knows that Youngjae is our sunshine. And I won't let anyone take my sunshine away.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the fangirl picking another member over Youngjae...Though I honestly feel that Jb is super protective of Youngjae anyway. 
> 
> I really ought to stop writing lame things


End file.
